1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for rehabilitation training.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a person has, when impaired on his or her body or under medical care for prolonged time, due to an accident or a disease, his or her muscular force weakened significantly. Hence, such a person usually undergoes the process of rehabilitation training to develop his or her muscular force for the sake of leading a normal life. It is desirable in such a case to prepare a menu for rehabilitation suited to each individual and to carry out the process of rehabilitation training in accordance with the so prepared menu.
There has been proposed a system wherein, at the beginning of rehabilitation training, a physical measurement is carried out to obtain living body data of a patient to be trained so as to prepare a suitable menu for rehabilitation for the patient based on the living body data. See for example, Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2002-191718.
In the above conventional system, a manager for rehabilitation prepares an exercise prescription program for the patient based on the living body data measured at the beginning of the rehabilitation training in order to execute for the patient the menu for rehabilitation in accordance with the exercise prescription program. Moreover, the living data of the patient may be transmitted over a communication network, and he or she may therefore undergo the process of rehabilitation anywhere.
However, in the conventional system, the exercise prescription program is prepared based on living body data measured at a time when the patient who needs rehabilitation undergoes the initial process of the rehabilitation. This means that the exercise prescription program cannot be prepared based on living body data measured at a time when the patient was in fine fettle. Therefore, the conventional system cannot provide for the patient the menu for rehabilitation best suited to achieving the objective for leading a normal life.